In most mammals, mucous membranes line all those passages by which the internal parts communicate with the exterior, and are continuous with the skin at the various orifices of the surface of the body. The mucous membranes are soft and velvety, and very vascular, and their surface is coated over by their secretion, mucus, which is of a tenacious consistency, and serves to protect them from the foreign substances introduced into the body with which they are brought in contact.
Mucous membranes are described as lining the two primary mammalian tracts, i.e., the genitourinary and the gastrointestinal—and all, or almost all, mucous membranes may be classified as belonging to, and continuous with, the one or the other of these tracts.
Catheterization of any of these bodily passages may at times be useful or necessary.
Urinary outlet problems have presumably been around for as long as humans. History has the ancient Chinese using onion stalks to relieve people of acute urinary retention. Literature refers to such problems as far back as 206 B.C., more than 2000 years ago. The ancient Romans are known to have used catheters, which are believed to have been first invented by Erasistratus, a Greek doctor in the third century B.C. The Roman catheters were fine tubes made of bronze. The Roman gynecologist Soranus describes how catheters could be used to push stones out of the way and back into the cavity of the bladder, thus restoring urine flow. Excavations in Pompeii unearthed several bronze catheters. These instruments were well constructed but relatively simple and showed that catheter designs changed little from the period of 79 A.D. until around 1700 A.D.
However, during the 18th and 19th centuries, catheter construction became more complex, with an intensified search taking place for an appropriate substance that would be at once flexible, non-irritating and functional. England, France, and the United States all had individuals and companies deeply involved with urinary catheters during this period. Many variations were produced, but they all caused significant stress on the patient when these rigid devices were pushed into the urethra. The first practical breakthrough was made by the French using gum elastic catheters—a catheter that would bend better in the urethral channel and not scour the mucosa as much in the process.
Charles Goodyear improved upon what the French had produced when he successfully vulcanized crude rubber. The problem of manufacturing an instrument which was both sufficiently rigid to enable it to be pushed through the urethra and into the bladder, and yet flexible enough to negotiate the path, had at last reached the point of practicality, notwithstanding its shortcomings. At that time, and even to this day, a functional urethral catheter is frequently defined as being one that is flexible enough to negotiate the bends of the urethra and stable enough to be pushed through the length of the urethral passage.
The French urologist J. J. Cazenave, with the hopes that his country would regain leadership in the catheter field, dedicated 25-30 years of his life improving the flexible durable catheter. This effort was in the late 1800's and Cazenare's catheter, made of decalcified ivory, was a dated device, but it nonetheless shows the consistency of the state of the art wherein catheters are pushed into and negotiated along the urethral passage toward the bladder.
During the past 300 years or so, intensified catheter development efforts were stimulated by professional pride, national pride and financial rewards. These efforts yielded many improvements, such as changes to size, curve shape, materials of construction, smoothness, lubricants, coatings, combinations of materials, physical properties, chemical properties and more—yet all these improvements subscribed to the basic principle of external push-to-advance catheter deployment.
The catheters of the prior art are generally large and stiff, difficult and uncomfortable to administer, and uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time. There is a degree of skill, tolerance and patience required from medical personnel installing the catheters that takes much time, training and practice to learn. The difficulty, discomfort, risk of injury and infection, inhibition and inconvenience of the methods and apparatus of the prior art results in the deprivation, for many patients, of the freedom to work, play and travel as do unaffected people.
The anatomy of the adult male urinary tract, as illustrated in FIG. 1, has a bladder 4 where urine is collected prior to exiting the body via the urethra 6. The bladder 4 converges into the urethra 6 at a muscular exit called the bladder neck 5. Approximately the first inch of the urethra 6 lies within the prostate 7, which is a chestnut-sized gland. The next approximately half inch of the urethra passes through the external sphincter 8, which is the muscular flow valve that controls the release of urine. The remaining six inches of the urethra 6 lie in a spongy zone, exiting the body at the meatus 9.
The normal process of emptying the bladder can be interrupted by two causes. One is bladder outlet obstruction, and the other is failure of the nerves linking the bladder to the brain. The most frequent cause of bladder outlet obstruction in males is enlargement of the prostate gland by hypertrophy or hyperplasia. In older males, it is not uncommon for a progressive enlargement of the prostate to constrict the prostate urethra. This condition, known as benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH), can cause a variety of obstructive symptoms, including urinary hesitancy, straining to void, decreased size and force of the urinary stream and, in extreme cases, complete urinary retention possibly leading to renal failure.
The most common surgical intervention for BPH, transurethral resection of the prostate, or TURP, has a lengthy recovery period of up to one year, and presents a high operative risk for complications such as sexual dysfunction. Up to 10% of those subjected to such surgery are left with mild to moderate stress incontinence. Approximately 400,000 patients in the United States, and approximately 500,000 patients internationally, were diagnosed in 1994 with BPH or cancer-induced bladder outlet obstructions that were sufficiently severe to warrant TURP or alternative surgery, according to industry sources.
Because of the high costs, medical risks and quality of life compromises associated with TURP, new technologies have begun to challenge TURP's position as the standard treatment for severe BPH. Recently, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) approved two drugs, tera zosin hydrochloride and rinasteride, to treat BPH. However, these drugs generally do not improve symptoms for six to nine months after treatment begins, and are not without side effects.
Urethral strictures are another cause of outlet obstruction, often due to fibrous tissue growth resulting from reaction to catheters or cystoscopes or from injury, birth defects or disease, and are commonly treated by urethral dilation, catheterization or surgery. Men with urethral strictures also experience a limited ability to urinate, which may cause extreme discomfort and, if left untreated, may cause complications that necessitate catheterization.
Approximately 50,000 patients in the United States were diagnosed with recurrent urethral strictures in 1994, according to industry sources. It is estimated that approximately 75,000 additional patients were diagnosed internationally.
Women suffer from urinary incontinence (UI) far more often than men and at a younger age, primarily because of the stress associated with pregnancy and childbirth, the shorter length of the female urethra, and the absence of a prostate. The U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) estimates that the involuntary loss of urine affects approximately 10 million Americans, of which 8.5 million are women. Seven million of these women are non-institutionalized, or community-dwelling.
For women between the ages of 15 and 64, the prevalence of urinary incontinence is estimated to range from 10 to 25 percent of the population. For non-institutionalized persons over the age of 60, the prevalence of urinary incontinence ranges from 15 to 30 percent, with the prevalence in women twice that of men.
The involuntary loss of urine can be caused by a variety of anatomical and physiological factors. The type and cause of urinary incontinence is important to how the condition is treated and managed. The two broad categories of urinary incontinence are urge and stress incontinence. Some people suffer from what is termed mixed incontinence, or a combination of stress and urge incontinence.
Urge incontinence is the involuntary loss of urine associated with an abrupt and strong desire to void. In most cases, urge incontinence is caused by involuntary detrusor (the smooth muscle in the wall of the bladder) contractions or over-activity. For many people, urge incontinence can be satisfactorily managed with pharmaceuticals.
The more frequently occurring stress incontinence is the involuntary loss of urine caused by movement or activity that increases abdominal pressure. The most common cause of stress incontinence is hypermobility or significant displacement of the urethra and bladder neck during exertion. A less frequent cause of stress incontinence is intrinsic urethral sphincter deficiency (ISD), a condition in which the sphincter is unable to generate enough resistance to retain urine in the bladder.
Females, and males with no benign prostatic hyperplasia condition, might also have the inability to empty their bladder because of the nerves linking the bladder to the brain. This condition is known as neuropathic bladder, and may occur in a wide variety of conditions which include spina bifida, multiple sclerosis, spinal injury, slipped disc and diabetes. When these and other problems prevent the bladder from effectively controlling urine, there are a number of treatment options. They are catheters, dilators, occluders, and stents.